Generally, playback of content, live streaming of content etc. are performed through various devices and applications. For example, streaming of media assets from a server computer to one or more devices over a network. Occasionally content related errors may occur during the playback of the content or the live streaming of the content over managed or unmanaged networks. The error may occur due to network failure while delivering the content, server failures or server application failures that serve the content to be delivered etc. This may result in substantial loss for the content/service provider in terms of time and resources. Further, there is a risk of losing reliability factor if the errors occur persistently due to which users/subscribers may subscribe with other service providers for future ventures who may be more reliable.
Existing techniques have network monitoring or operations monitoring services that run-on servers which uses information from application services such as streaming servers, Content Delivery Network (CDN), Points of Presence (PoPs), rights services, listing services, subscriber services etc. and error handling infrastructures to understand faults that occur within the ecosystem. This can isolate problems that may occur at the backend and diagnose faults either immediately or over an extended period. However, in the existing techniques, user may not be aware that the content is available for consumption after a certain time period, upon resolving the faults, due to unavailability of a notification or an alert to the user. Due to the unavailability of the notification, the user may not be able to access the content at right time, hence, the user may try to access the same content in other devices before the error is diagnosed and encounter the same errors which may lead to unnecessary distress, bandwidth consumption, loss of valuable time of the user, the user may lose interest in accessing the content, the user may subscribe to another service provider for accessing the same content.